Finn-Gaumont Conflict
Confusingly named, The Finn-Gaumont Conflict may in fact not have ever involved Gaumont. More likely it is one of the last hangovers of The Abolitionist Cold War, with Kermu appearing to have pushed the front "underground" through his Zenith account. As with his more active attempts during The SMC Annihilation Project he appears to have been trying once again to start the 5th Great Mapper War, however with the added motive of revenge on Gaumont for "being an idiot and leaving SMCAP". It was hopefully the last of Kermu's gay little attempts to become the head of the SMC. Masquerading as Gaumont, he began threatening Finn over the claim that Finn's 'Mapper Wars: Termination' episode was a copy of Gaumont's old 'Alternate Future of Papers Please'. The war lasted barely a day and it was over very quickly, perhaps the final nail in Kermu's coffin. A fair few people joined during that day, including Skeltro ("my arse needs to be wiped") and Wisest. By the end of 1/14/2020 everyone pulled out and the war ended. War Notes Luigi888 You guys do realise that either way, this was a dumbass move. If that Zenith bloke is Gaumont then you've played to his tune and given him his pathetic war; if Zenith is in fact Kermu getting revenge on Gaumont and trying to distract us then you've played into his plan, which would be even worse. Either way, Skeltro, you want to wipe your arse, use some toilet paper. And I'm surprised I didn't see it myself. He was pretending to be anyone he could to get attention and start a war. When he was typing in Arabic he said "This is seany by the way". He later claimed that the y on the end was a typo but who the fuck does that. And if he was Gaumont why wouldn't he introduce himself by the name we all know. It makes no sense. And Gaumont's new account on Scratch doesn't appear to be Zenith at all. Finland_ball I never wanted war in the first place. I am very much confused, as we know Zenith is not Gaumont. This means that i’m not fighting Gaumont at all, and proof leads to me thinking Zenith is Kermu. But altogether, I, Finn, am leaving this war as it is unimportant and it means I might be fighting someone completely different. Squill Yeah this war is fuckin dumb. Its for nothing anyways. Im leavin the war. BookAuthor Stupid war, I got actual stuff to do on scratch and irl so yeah I'm leaving too Wisest I mean if Finn left I have no reason to defend so might as well trade this war for one with him leave. Peace Treaty Treaty of Calculatistan Article I. Zentih (whoever it is) must refrain from war for the next two months. Article II. There will be no “annexations” nor “territorial claims”. The war will end in white peace. Article III. Finn shall remain neutral under the Treaty of Personal Neutrality. Article IV. Squill, Skeltro, Wisest, Renland, and Ontario shall take their own paths and remain on their own tasks, unaffecting Zenith Signed: Finn, Skeltro, Squill, renland Category:Wars Category:Finland_ball Category:SquillionthUser Category:Wisest Category:BookAuthor Category:Renland